1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, an optical apparatus equipped with the imaging lens, and a method for manufacturing the imaging lens.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed an imaging lens suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera and a video camera in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-021798.
However, further high optical performance has been required to the conventional imaging lens.